Saving the Weasleys
by RavenL0221
Summary: Malfoy needs to repay the Weasley's and there's only one way to do that. Arthur Weasley is gone, the Weasley's are even more impoverished than before, and Molly is in danger. Slytherin and Gryffindor come together to ensure the safety of one of the most hated women in pure blood history no matter the cost. This story has been adopted by PeachesofDeath
1. Chapter 1

As excited as Hermione was about my proclamation Mrs. Weasley had another idea. She marched each of us up to Hogwarts personally demanding we enroll for next school year. She took the fall for our absences and arranged it so that we would be graduating a year late, with Ginerva. With both Hermione and I gone I was more than curious as to who had gotten the title of Valedictorian, but I didn't press it. McGonagall was still sore about me breaking into Gryffindor tower. She nearly took house points when I wasn't even enrolled just because I peaked in the rubbish bin. I didn't even touch anything. Headmaster Dumbledore stepped down when the four of us escaped, leaving the school to McGonagall and it was tearing at her soul to let me back in and she eventually agreed simply because it was Hermione who made me leave.

Speaking of Hermione...we hadn't touched or kissed since that time in the cave. I still thought she was beautiful, but I was more than certain that her reaction to me had been because I was dying. So I kept my distance, talking to her whenever she approached me, but never kissing her how she deserved to be kissed. She sat talking to Harry as he enthused about finishing his last year at Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley collected us once the paperwork was done and delivered us back at the burrow like we were ducklings.

I was desperately behind in my social life, today was the first time in months that I'd seen Pansy and I nearly dove behind a suit of armor when she caught my eye. I gave her a small wave and she launched herself at me, gushing about how much she missed me and how much it saddened her to graduate without me. Then there was Blaise, who had welcomed me back with a hearty clap on the back. He was a sixth year, meaning he and I would be graduating together. We clicked more naturally, he asked me where I'd been and I told him. He shrugged as If it were everyday that Malfoys hang around Weasleys. Once back at the burrow I glanced at each of the trio fondly. I inspected Harry first. The spectacled dork always did have a hero complex. When he refused my friendship first year I could swear the word 'git' was stamped to his forehead. Just because he helped save my life didn't mean I liked him. Never that, he was still annoying, he just wasn't a four eyed got any more. Next was Ronald. Against all of my better judgment I'd come to like him. He was passionate -loud and uncouth- but brilliant all the same. The oaf only managed to get taller as time progressed and his hands and feet had yet to stop growing. He stood hunched over and often sported a crooked grin. The ginger boy grew on me somehow or another and there was no point denying it. Then there was Hermione, she went from know it all fur ball to know it all babe. I couldn't deny it if I wanted to. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid eyes on. I watched her fondly as she laughed with Ronald. Then there was me. I went from a spoiled child constantly calling in his father to a slightly less spoiled teenager that loved and admired a wan more than his own mother. I went from being covetted to loved and it was really something. Mrs. Weasley made it her business to stuff 'her boys' and gradually my appetite was getting bigger. I was taking on a healthy glow, but it also meant going running with Ronald and Harry four times a week instead of twice.

"Eat up boys," she ordered, "we're getting the gnomes out of the yard today." We all groaned, but knew that no amount of pleading would get us out of it. There was a week until Christmas and Ginerva would be coming home for the holiday. She wrote me every now and again mostly thanking me for the necklace she said that -and I quote- made Lavender Brown so jealous she wanted to eat her face off. I'd put down the parchment and gone to bed after that line. She talked about other normal things too, she enthused about how she and Seamus were a thing, but she begged me not to tell Ronald because he was an -and I quote once more- unimaginable gitball. Again I'd been tempted to put away the parchment.

On the morning of Ginerva's supposed return Mrs. Weasley came calling.

"Draco, dear you have a visitor." She sounded beside herself with excitement and that was never good. I opened the door to find Blaise and Pansy standing in the cramped hallway.

"We owled Mrs. Weasley in advance and asked if we could stay for the Holiday," Blaise explained, "we haven't seen you in months."

I shrugged and let them in, thanking Mrs. Weasley for letting them stay.

"We figured you would like being around some Slytherins for a change." Pansy laughed, "I heard that they turned you soft."

"I'm not soft." I insisted, "I'm different. They have had an influence on me, and they are all the most darling things, but I am glad you guys are here. They're all so loud my left ear is still ringing."

"I can imagine. When she picked us up from the platform her and Ginny seemed to be screaming the whole way. It was quite the show." Pansy insisted. In that moment Hermione came screaming into the room, Ronald following her with an evil look on his face.

"Draco!" She screamed, "Help!" I put up my hands in surrender.

"Sorry love. The last time I got In between you and that mad man I suffered for it."

"Honestly Weasley," Pansy drawled, "what are you doing." Without thinking twice Ronald showed her exactly what he was doing. Her body went rigid and she let out a scream of laughter

"Ronald Weasley!" She screeched, she was smiling bigger than I'd ever seen her do then she returned the attack. It was the strangest thing I ever saw.

"You Malfoy are a git! You can't sacrifice me like that." She laughed. I shrugged and tickled her side a little. She reacted so violently Blaise had to dodge her foot.

"Sorry, but it isn't worth it."

"Looks like the Weasleys aren't the only loud ones." I muttered to Blaise. He broke into a smile.

"I may be the only sane man in his bloody house."

"You very well may be," I agreed as I looked down at Hermione, glowing in the sunlight streaming in through the window. She smiled at me and rested her head on my arm.

"I surrender!" Ronald cackled. He was red in the face as was Pansy. She had him on his back as she ran her thin fingers along his ribs.

She pulled off of him and in an act of mutiny attacked Blaise. Ron held me down and let Hermione attack. I squirmed under the brunette trying to free myself as well as buck off the tiny girl. Ginny came in and joined the fray, sneak attacking Ronald. I took the opportunity to jerk my arms back and attack the little traitor. Soon we'd all backed into corners throwing hair changing spells and jelly leg curses in a harmless three party war. Ginny and I were paired together, Hermione and Blaise had allied, and the ones who started this whole mess stood in another corner.

"Jelly legs on four." Ginny whispered. "I'll distract three." She took out Pansy with an 'engorgio' to her nose and I jelly legged Ronald. He mirrored my curse and we both went down. Mrs. Weasley came upstairs to a bunch of giggling teenagers.

"Lunch time," she told us. We returned ourselves back to normal and followed her down stairs. Ginny turned to be at the table.

"So do you remember when I said Lavender Brown was mad jealous over my necklace?" I nodded since my mouth wa full.

"Well she asked me where I got it and I told her it was hand picked from the Malfoy Vault. You should have seen how her eyes bugged! I haven't even realized how one of a kind this must be until I said that."

I chuckled and speared my pineapple, "you may be more Malfoy than Weasley." She shrugged.

"So I was thinking...instead of a Christmas present you just take me to that top of the line wizarding boutique in Wales." I looked across the table at Mrs. Weasley who looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Mrs. Weasley?" I asked, "would you mind that?" Before she could say a word Ginny interjected.

"Mum please? Draco will make sure nothing happens to me. Right Draco?" I nodded in confirmation, "it'll just be a weekend. Please mum!" She begged.

"You'll have to take everyone." She finally sighed. Ginny beamed and went back to enthusing over the shop in Wales.

"I heard they did credit checks at the door! I can't believe I'm going to own something from Chez Marie!" She squealed, "eat that Lavender." Mrs. Weasley stood to clear the dishes and I helped, following her and silencing the kitchen.

"I haven't been myself lately, Mrs. Weasley. Please do excuse me," her face instantly contorted in worry, but I settled her fears before she became hysterical.

"I've been here since the semesters start living completely free. It doesn't sit well with me." I told her. She shook her head adamantly.

"If you want to earn your keep you will degnome the yard or help me with the gardening or...clean, but you aren't paying me." I already made up my mind, I was dumping the contents in my pockets into a brown bag.

"DRACO MALFOY I WILL NOT ACCEPT YOUR MONEY," she screamed, "I do what I do because I love you." She insisted. I tied the bag.

"Then happy early Christmas." She opened her mouth to protest again, but I un silenced the room and left her standing there with a bag full of gold.

**This is the first chapter of Saving the Weasleys. Review if you love it. Also as an aside... Lucius has amazing hair. Random yes, but so true.**

**I hadn't noticed that I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter. Thanks Sasukessweetheart **


	2. Chapter 2

I watched as Ginerva rocked with excitement. We'd decided to make a holiday of it when Mrs. Weasley sent us off. We were staying in a five star resort in Wales, Weasleys in one room and others to another. I could hear all of them gushing about fancy this and shiny that. I couldn't help the smug smirk that lighted on my features.

"We'd better get going before Weaslette has a hyper attack," Blaise suggested. His dark eyes were shining with amusement. I'd forgotten how poor the Weasleys were in school and seeing how happy the Gaelleons from the bottom of my trousers could make them was enlightening.

"You're right. She's a little crazy at no fault of her own." I chuckled. Hermione kicked me.

"Leave Ginny alone," she giggled, "she just a little excited. I know I am." When I raised my eyebrow at her she laughed again, "I'm was your princess first...remember?"

"Quite clearly, besides Ginerva isn't my princess. She's my Slyffindor partner in crime."

"Draco?" Blaise interjected. I should have known better that to answer him but I didn't. He smiled devilishly, "how are you pussy whipped and you've never been laid?" I blushed from my neck to my ears, Hermione and Pansy's cackling laughter pushing my redness up a level.

"Kill yourself Zabini," I muttered. Harry was howling with laughter as I left the room. He'd pay. They'd all pay.

I found Ginerva with her face stuffed in a catalog.

"That one...oh and that one..." I plucked the catalog from her hands.

"Honestly Ginerva...we'll be there in less than ten minutes. Calm down before you wet yourself." She punched me.

"Where are the others?"

"Back in my room being gits." I muttered, "they know where they're going. Let them catch up." I gripped her arm and apparated away with a small pop.

"Draco Malfoy and... Ginny... Weasley?" The clerk at the door seemed stunned, "Mr. Malfoy...Chez Marie is a prestigious establishment for the Wealthiest pure blood Witches and Wizards. Miss. Weasley doesn't fit the bill."

As I stated earlier, I was still a rather spoiled boy. I saw my expression darken in the reflection of her glasses.

"Is that so?" I spoke so coolly I saw Ginerva shiver, "you are going to deny my younger cousin entrance? Do you have any clue how quickly I can and will have your own job."

"Mr. Malfoy...its policy."

"Don't forget that my father owned a third of this property." I snapped, "now that he's dead I do. Remember who your superiors are Miss. Steele."

"Yes Mr. Malfoy." She averted her gaze.

"Pansy Parkinson will also be bringing Miss. Hermione Granger," I warned her, "if I hear there was any trouble...you know the rest."

"Hermione Granger...the mudblood?!" She stared at me incredulously. Ginerva's hair seemed to flame as she stalked up to the clerk. I barely caught the girl before she behaved in a way that would make my kind look even further down their nose at her.

"Watch and learn," I told her softly, "Miss. Steele, your badge." With a delicate sniffle she dropped the card in my hand.

"Dismissed,"

She nodded, "yes sir."

"Those scratches would heal," I told Ginerva, "but the pain of being dismissed by a Malfoy? Unforgettable."

"Bloody bint," she spat. I appointed a new clerk and the girl scurried into position taking my orders with grace. Ginerva tried on robe after robe and when she was finally satisfied she made her way to everyday wear. I leaned lazily on the couch as she modeled each of her selections. Hermione and Pansy came by fifteen minutes into her modeling. Soon I was giving the thumbs up for girls and left and right. Madness. Hermione found herself a dark velvety blue dress the dress plunged dangerously in the back, but the lace adorning her back made the dress classy instead of scandalous.

"If you don't get it you'll just find it in your closet." I warned her.

"But I'd have no where to wear it." She insisted. Pansy scoffed at that. We had the same idea at the same time.

"Mrs. Malfoy has a New Years party every year. It's a formal event. We could all go to that." Pansy suggested. A plan clicked into place. The perfect gift to Molly Weasley. It was no secret that the thousand galleons I'd forced on her were mysteriously re deposited into my vault, so I had a better idea. Chez Marie brought in nearly several million a year for the owners alone. Not to mention the hefty salary for the associates. I could just as easily gift it to Mrs. Weasley. She'd be making her own money that way. But how to get her to take it...I continued giving opinions until each girl had their arms full and were all tuckered out. We apparated back to the hotel to find Blaise and Ronald playing exploding snap. Fred and George were chatting on the bed casting mischievous glances and me. No sleep tonight it seems.

"We want to explore muggle London." Pansy shuddered, but I gave her points for at least trying. I thought on in.

"Walk with me, talk with me." They rose and despite having been adults longer than I have followed me like mischievous children.

"You're both clever men," I started. I noted their identical sharkish grins as I continued, "I went snooping around a bit in my free time and saw that your mother is really struggling without Mr. Weasley." They both tensed but I paid it no mind.

"I won't press you on your fathers disappearance. As it stands I don't much care. Earlier this week I gave your mother a thousand Gaelleons only to have it mysteriously re deposited this morning. I have a new tactic. I am a co owner of Chez Marie and I don't want anything to do with it. I'm thinking Mrs. Weasley could take it over for me."

"But mum doesn't know the first thing about business," George said obviously. Fred had his arms crossed an admiring look on his face.

"But we do."

"I'll go to the first few meetings with her so enough so they know that I will bite their heads off if they mess with her, but I can't stay. Harry, Hermione, Ronald, and I have a mission we have to finish before summers end. I need you two to help her out and teach her the ropes."

"How do you plan to get her to take over. If she thinks it will take from you she won't do it."

I copied their sharkish grins.

"Worry not, Slytherins are excellent actors."

****Hermione

I watched Draco pace the length of the burrow. With an overly upset expression on his face. Rule one of Malfoy. If he's upset you wouldn't know it.

"What are you playing at." He didn't answer me, just sent me a scorching glare, "I know you're up to something." I whispered. "I just don't know what."

"In time poppet," his breath tickled my ear as he spoke. Then he resumed his pacing.

"Draco dear what are you so worked up over. This isn't like you." On cue Mrs. Weasley came in, drying her hands.

"It's nothing Mrs. Weasley." All the while his hands were clenched tightly around a notebook. She shook her head and pried the book from his hands.

"Sit down Draco, I'll make you some tea and you can tell me what has you so upset." He sighed in defeat and nodded. All the while I watched him. He had the same glint in his eye and Fred and George, but poor unsuspecting Mrs. Weasley simply saw him as distressed. She came back with a cup of steaming Earl Gray, something he'd had a rich fit over when she first told him she didn't have it. He took it gratefully, but stayed silent.

"Out with it," she coaxed, finally he started talking and it all spilled out like a word vomit.

"...I want to do my fathers memory justice, but I can't manage all of this!" He finished. She flipped through the pages of the file.

Then his mouth dropped into a perfect pink o and his lips twitched into a smile.

"Could you run it? I don't know the first thing about boutiques. You can keep the profits I don't care anymore." He looked borderline hysterical. His pale hands even shook with hysteria.

"Your mother wouldn't rather take over?" She asked.

"That would be a total scandal! Imagine the headlines!" He demanded, "Narcissa Malfoy offs Lucius for monetary gain. Mrs. Weasley _please. _" she sighed and found herself powerless against his pleading gaze.

"I'll only accept ten percent."

"90,"

"50,"

"99,"

"80,"

"Deal," he grasped her hand and shook it before she had a chance to take it back.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. The twins will teach you all you need to know about business owning." He told her cheerfully, "see you at dinner." He flashed her a devilish smile and ran up the stairs.

"He tricked me." She stated plainly, "Hermione Granger did you know about this?" I shook my head.

"I had nothing to do with that," I told her honestly. She sighed.

"Why do I think I just entered the snake pit?" She asked herself. I clapped her on the shoulder.

"The owners are all friends with the Malfoys." I told her. She looked a little more miserable, "so if you're in with the most prejudices and choosy family in Europe then you're in with them."

"No Hermione. I'm in with Draco...his father would never have approved of me and Mrs. Malfoy barely tolerates me or my family. Those people are vicious."

"Mrs. Parkinson is one of the owners." I insisted, "and Mrs. Zabini is the other. I'm sure Blaise and Pansy could let their parents know to be nice to you."

"If they don't like me they don't like me." She said defiantly. She rose from her seat and headed upstairs to her room. Malfoy may have a Gryffindor heart, but the sorting hat made no mistake when it declared him Slytherin.

_**Chapter two is finito. I adore GUEST. This person has something against my not including Arthur Weasley. The thing is...I didn't include him for a reason. Soon my loves. XD also review! I live for it. Last thing is that I update fast because I spend my days at work updating my emails (Searching for reviews) and writing out ideas on receipt paper. Toodles**_


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs. Weasley ran around the house like a wild chicken, her red hair was still wild from sleep. I chuckled as Hermione laid out what she considered a business suitable outfit for the older woman. Pansy nearly fainted in outrage at her choice before storming up to me.

"Where's your coin purse,"

"Don't you ever get tired of spending my money?" I asked her with a sly grin. It was a running joke among Blaise and I that the Parkinson fortune had dried up ages ago and the only way they kept themselves from going under was was by leaching off of the Malfoy and Zabini fortunes. She glared at me, but apparated with a pop after grabbing her own purse. With her gone I approached Mrs. Weasley cautiously. She been angry enough at me for tricking her that she'd made me do the dishes last night.

"I got you something," I told her, extending the black velvet box to her, "it will help you look the part." She cracked the box and a string of the finest pearls money could buy lay in the clothes' embrace.

"I'm still very upset with you Mr. Malfoy. It isn't your job to look after me or my family, it certainly isn't your place." I'd heard this lecture three times.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, but I couldn't very well let you go bankrupt could I?" I was tired of her scolding me, "I don't understand why you're so upset that I tried to help you." I never took kindly to scoldings which meant that most people avoided them at all costs.

"I'm upset because you have better things to worry about than me,"

"Like what?" Id never wanted to choke anyone more than I wanted to choke Mrs. Weasley, yet I would never lay a finger on her, "I'm trying to help you woman! Stop being so damn thick headed!" The woman before me had the nerve to strike me. I was so shocked that I could only stare for a moment and that's when I really blew up, but she wasn't intimidated. She stared at me with an unimpressed expression until I'd ranted myself out.

"Give me your wand." She ordered, "you're cut off from magic for the next week. You will not leave this house, you will not go on anymore extravagant trips. You leave the house for these meeting and these meetings only until you learn a little respect." She plucked my wand from my pocket and put it in her purse.

"I think I'll visit mother for a while," I snapped, grabbing for my wand. She popped my hand.

"That's fine by me. I'll owl her to let her know you'll be there in a week. Now off to your room until I call you out again." I stomped away grumbling, careful to not let her here a word of it. Fred and George were outside chuckling.

"It's best to let her scold you for a week," they told me too late. She usually gets over it."

"I'm not used to being scolded," I huffed truthfully, "usually if I yell at my mother she gets all upset and call my father. With him dead she just leaves me alone. And I've certainly never been grounded before." That caused the twins to howl with laughter.

"Oh boy... If we'd been grounded along with this chump it would be like our... Hundred and tenth time?"

"Hundred and thirtieth dear Freddie." I stared them in amazement.

"How do you get grounded one hundred and thirty times! You're like 19!" They shrugged together.

"Twenty in April," they said proudly. I rolled my eyes and went back to my room it was an hour before Mrs. Weasley came to collect me. Her fiery hair was twisted into an elegant bun. Pansy had done well, finding her a classy maroon blazer and skirt combo to go with her white button up and black shoes. Resting beautifully on her chest was the string of pearls I got her. Maybe I was being a brat, but instead of complimenting the obviously nervous woman I snorted and stood.

"Ready to go?" She asked me, unfazed by my snubbing. I shrugged.

"Can I have wand back so I can apparate us there or would you rather slinch us for pride's sake?"

"Hopefully it'd take off that mouth of yours, but neither. We're going by floo." I gaped at her.

"That is going to ruin your white shirt!" I said in outrage, "Pansy! Mrs. Weasley is trying to go through the floo!" I heard Pansy scream and run down the hall, she nearly took the door off.

"Are you mad?" At the dangerous look on Mrs. Weasleys face she gulped and changed her tune, "I'll apparate you there. I don't want either of you to get dirty. I asked mum to be nice, but I'm not a miracle worker." Without waiting for permission she apparated us both with a crack.

I admit it. I was sulking. It had been three days and she wasn't giving in. She kept my wand tucked neatly in her apron at all times and when she went to meetings she held it on the table beside her. I even tried sneaking it away from her only to be damn near electrocuted. Shocked by my own wand. Cruel. There had to be a law somewhere saying that she couldn't do this to me, but so long as I was 17 I was pretty much stuck. Damn it! I got so bored I cleaned mine and Hermione's room, I mopped the kitchen, helped Mrs. Weasley garden (even though we were both still furious at the other), acted as a lab rat for the twins, and let the girls experiment with muggle hair dye on my beautiful hair. Today they dyed it chestnut brown, not a bad color for me, but not my color. They all agreed that brown wasn't my color. The next color almost made me faint, I certainly screamed. Red. My hair...was red...

When they refused to charm it back I ran screaming to Mrs. Weasley, begging her for my wand back. I swore I'd never curse in front of her or trick her again. I made all kinds of promises and she appeared unmoved, then with my last words, 'I'm so sorry', she smiled and handed me back my wand.

"You do make for a very charming ginger," she giggled. At those words I nearly fainted again. I waved my wand over my head, "chromus returno." I peered into a pot to see it had gone back to blonde, only to be spiked ginger.

"What am I doing wrong!"

She seemed tickled pink by my reaction, "it's been dyed so many times the charm is only taking partially. It may be that way permanently and it may fade." I glowered at the ceiling where the three girls were probably still sitting.

"I'll show them," I snapped and stormed up the stairs. Without missing a beat I disarmed the three girls and locked the door with a devilish expression.

"My turn." They ran in different directions, but I didn't have much trouble catching them. I caught Pansy first and thought of an awful color for her.

"Chromus permanento yellow," streaks of yellow raced along her once perfect raven hair. Ginerva was next. She'd been going out the window.

"Chromus permanento lavender!"

"Why lavender," she screamed.

"Why red," I yelled back. She lay on the floor in defeat. Hermione was ducking and rolling, but girls were mutinous creatures, they caught her and held her still as I tapped my chin with my wand, "green or orange?"

"Oh cmon give me a better option than that,"

"You dyed my hair...red. When my mother sees me she will probably think I'm turning into a bloody Weasley. She'll die of fright that her only child was corrupted by traitorous swine!" Ginerva laughed at that.

"You act like it looks bad." She laughed, "it works for you." I ignored the traitor.

"So?" I asked. She sighed heavily before shrugging.

"Green I guess," with a flick of my wand her chestnut locks were dipped in the most dazzling emerald I'd ever seen on hair. Satisfied that we all looked like clowns I unlocked the door and sent them back their wands.

"Bloody bints," I muttered leaving them in favor of strolling along the grounds. The next meeting for Mrs. Weasley was tomorrow morning and I'd been thinking over what the ladies said. I couldn't help it. I was raised to own a business. The number of wealthy pure bloods was few, while the ones we had were loyal shoppers we would eventually need to make clothes that appealed to teenagers. Muggle fashion was in supposedly, meaning teens everywhere were looking for hoodies and chucks so they could look like the average muggle. Even I had taken a liking to muggle clothes. It beat wearing a button down everywhere I went. I wondered how much Ginerva knew about muggle fashion. I hadn't given full power over to Mrs. Weasley therefore I could easily hire Ginerva on for our design team, but I would wait for her to finish school before I brought it up.

"Are you still upset about the hair dye." Ginerva asked quietly. I shrugged.

"Not necessarily." I muttered. I looked her over, "show me your stomach would you?" She seemed shocked, her eyes widened, but she did as I asked.

"Can you do something for me?" She seemed wary now.

"What...?"

"Be my model, the higher ups need someone to model the ideas they have for the spring collection at Chez Marie." Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my God..." She looked ready to pop, "do you mean it?" I nodded.

"Of course I'll need other models and you and the others will get a 1,000 Gaelleon credit to the store and first dibs on the spring collection."

"I could faint," she said airily. "Wait until Lavender sees this."

"What is with you and Lavender," I asked. She shrugged.

"She's a bint that spent fifth year snogging my brother. Then when they broke up she ran our name in the dirt! She rubbed her designer bracelet in my face for six months and then I asked mum for one just like it and she told me we couldn't afford it." I shifted uncomfortably, "I know it isn't her fault, but I just hate being poor. I was so happy when I heard she was going to work with you, because now we'll be able to afford expensive things. And now you're in my life and it seems like things just keep getting better."

"How so? I was sure I was ruining people's lives when I first got here. I worried your mother to death and my book tried to kill her."

"You just offered me a modeling opportunity, without you I wouldn't be able to afford dress robes for the ball. I might not even have my supplies for next year. I know that if mum can't get it then you will and that's reassuring. You're like my security blanket." It made me a little fuzzy inside knowing that someone depended on me, but I pushed that aside.

"Ginerva...where's Arthur?"

"Ginny," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Call me Ginny. You can't expect me to trust you if you won't talk to me like I'm your cousin. I'm not a client of yours, I don't like being called Ginerva. Okay? So stop calling me it."

"It's your name," I told her impatiently, "Ginny is a right ridiculous name." There it was, her cerulean eyes clouded with tear and she slammed her fist into my jaw. "Holy hell Ginerva!" She stormed away from me.

"Fuck you!" She screamed as she headed into the house. I stood there nursing my swelling jaw and sighed.

"Women."

_**This chapter is a bit short. My apologies. Please feel free to review! I love your reviews and I need *something* to do. Also if you don't have an account and you want an email update for when I update my story send me an email ravenl0221 . Toodles.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny came rushing in with thick tears rolling down her face. I barely caught her by the shoulders before she completely steamrolled me.

"What's wrong Ginny," I asked her. Pale blue met brown and she crumpled into a heap of sobs. I stroked the younger girls silky hair and knew only a few things could cause the girl to react this way.

"I'll go talk to him," I told her, but she kept me rooted to my spot.

"My name is Ginerva," she suddenly said through her sniffling, "please don't call me Ginny anymore. He's right. It is ridiculous." With that she made her way upstairs. I headed outside to talk to Draco but was quickly distracted by a pair of hands pulling my hair this way and that.

"This really is an unruly mess," he muttered from behind me. I felt the magic hit my hair and fizzle.

"What are you doing?" I insisted, trying to pull my hair away from him. He wouldn't be stopped, he swatted my hand and pulled it into a French twist. With a frustrated sigh he let go.

"Make it cooperate." He ordered.

"If it cooperated I wouldn't leave it standing up like this."

"But damnit I need you to be beautiful," he grouched. I crossed my hands over my chest, "not that you aren't already, you and your bushy hair are as beautiful as they come, but you aren't the envy of teenagers everywhere. I need it to flow and shine like silk."

"Why?" I asked skeptically, "what do me and my bushy hair have to do with you?" He quickly explained about the Spring collection, the perks, and his problems. He needed perfect women. Then I thought of another problem.

"Chez Marie is a pureblood company. I'm a mudblood." I snorted bitterly. He kissed my forehead.

"It's time for a revolution, love."

"And what brought this on?" I asked.

"When we kill Voldemort it won't matter if you're pure blood or not. Imagine their faces when they realize that Draco Malfoy was on to something." He nuzzled his nose in my hair, "it has nothing to do with the fact that I find you, my own personal mudblood, totally perfect." I blushed at that.

"If that's so then why won't you kiss me?"

He looked pleasantly surprised, "you'd want me to?" I laughed, shaking my head at him.

"I'll find a way to straighten my hair. You get a clue." I walked away from him forgetting about Ginny entirely. It wasn't until dinner that I even remembered anything was a wrong.

"Ginny could you pass the salt?" Fred asked. He held his hand out, but never looked up. When nothing came he scrunched up his face and grunted, "Ginny. Hello. Salt."

"Don't call me that!" She screamed. I nearly jumped out of my seat.

"Call you what?" He raised an eyebrow at his sister, "I said your name. Ginny." She launched the salt at him in a fit of rage.

"My name is Ginerva."

All eyes were on Draco and he shrugged, "what? It is her name. If she wants to be called by it what's the big deal?"

"But Ginn-erva, you've been Ginny since you were this high. Why the sudden change."

"Ginerva sounds more refined. You don't hear Draco or Pansy or Blaise going around with silly nicknames do you?"

"Well no, if you want to be called Ginerva we'll call you Ginerva," Mrs. Weasley said easily. She smiled, sitting ramrod straight over her dinner. She dabbed her mouth like Pansy and cut her meatloaf into minuscule pieces like Draco and I grinned. Little Ginny was trying to imitate the cool kids. I never thought I'd see the day when Ginny looked up to Malfoy, but here we were watching Ginny act like she'd been apart of their crowd forever. Interesting. I pulled Draco aside after dinner, he'd been nervously twisting the ginger ends of his hair all night.

"And what's bugging you?" I asked him. He twisted another ginger end.

"Nothing, have you figured out how to straighten your hair?" I waved my wand and tapped my head three times. As the magic took hold my hair straightened and fell past my shoulders to the middle of my back. He ran his hands through it.

"So?" He made a face.

"You look too much like the other girls. To be revolutionary you have to be bold and your bushy hair is very bold. Wild curls for a wild girl," he said admiringly. The magic disappeared and was replaced by a spelless, windless magic. He smoothed back a stray curl.

"Can I kiss you?"

"I don't know." I said smugly, "can you."

"I can...but may I." I pulled him down a few inches and brought my lips on his. He wasted no time in shoving me against the wall. He held my arms at my side, sending the kiss to the next level, his tongue searched my mouth, exploring every inch of it as if it were an uncharted land. His hands ran along my hips, gripping them like stress balls. With my hands free they roamed along the planes of his toned chest, one ran itself along the prickles of his two day old beard.

"Break it up," a twin begged.

"For gods sake get a room!" The other pleaded. I pulled far enough away that I could see Fred and George shielding their eyes.

"If you didn't want to watch you could have kept moving." I reminded them, "no one forced to witness this."

"And let our dear mum come across you two dry humping like rabbits?" Fred asked in mock outrage.

"We could never," George Finished. I stepped away from Draco and rolled my eyes at them. Draco gave them both a triumphant smile and followed me up the stairs. With the door closed the snogging continued as if all of our problems could be solved with a touch of the others lips. I could have punched Ginny when she came knocking. Both of our shirts were off and Draco's desire was as apparent as mine.

"If we ignore her do you think she'll go away?" The door opened and we were faced with an unimpressed looking Ginny.

"Hermione are you in heat or something?" Ginny asked coldly, "let him breathe."

"Excuse me?"

"Ginerva I jumped on her. Leave it at that." He ordered. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Did you need something?"

"I just thought I'd stop you from making a mistake. My work is done here." She said, then with a flip of her fiery mane she was gone.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't follow her and rip out a patch of that pretty red hair?"

"Because shes obviously not herself. Something has to be bugging her." She said thoughtfully. I rose from my spot beside him and he pulled me back down, kissing me again.

"Because we have unfinished business," I unravelled at those words. Who cared about Ginny. I had Draco and whatever problem she had wasn't my problem.

_**This isn't a very long chapter, my lack of reviews depressed me and made it nearly impossible for me to write a decent sized chapter. Woest me. The less reviews = more chapters until you all find out where poor Mr. Weasley is... Toodles!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Ginerva only grew colder and colder, but as she got colder she took on a regal beauty. She lost the warmth of childhood and matured into a pure blood my mother would be happy to claim. She lay on the sand, her fiery hair fanned around her. Snap! She was immortalized forever on the muggle camera Hermione found for me. The next shot was with Pansy. While I initially dyed their hair to be vindictive it worked for them. Instead of yellow Pansy's highlights were nearly blonde. Ginerva's lavender highlights made her look like a fairy of sorts which helped when she wore a shimmering lavender one shoulder top. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. The women in my life were all beautiful in their own ways. With Hermione's green tips we set her to model swim wear. She wasn't perfect and the camera loved it. Her coke bottle shape would entice any man. The camera loved her and I took more pictures than necessary just so I could keep looking at her. Before long Pansy in her formalwear, Ginerva in her everyday, and Hermione in her swimwear were modeling together. Their Hermione and Pansy seemed to be beside themselves with amusement as they fell over each other laughing. Ginerva wore a small smile as she watched the two. She made her way over to me.

"Your eyes haven't left her all day," she accused softly.

"I know,"

"Aren't you afraid of dirtying your reputation?" I clenched my fist.

"How is being infatuated with the brightest witch of our age a shot to my death eater reputation Ginerva?"

"She's not like us," she said softly, "she's still Hermione, yes, but her bloodline extends to her brother."

"I'm aware, but that doesn't make her any different now does it? It makes her even more beautiful to know she wasn't tainted by years of inbreeding. I know that if I have kids by her that they have a fair shot at perfection."

"But she's not perfect." She insisted, "I don't get it. Why doesn't anyone see her how she is. She's just like any other girl."

"But she's not. Some girls are so obsessed with being plastic that they forget that men are helpless against their natural charm. She gets that. Ice is beautiful," I warned her, "but it's dangerous. It's only too easy to push someone away. And Ginerva? You better be sure that's what you want to do before its too late." I returned to my picture taking. There was only the sound of Hermiones laughter and Pansy's shrieks for the longest then the smallest sniffle caught my ear.

"Why won't you call me Ginny?" She whispered, "you don't like Ginny and you don't like Ginerva. What am I supposed to do?"

I put down the camera, "and who was to say that I didn't like 'Ginny.' All I ever said was that the name was ridiculous." She beat my chest. Tears falling down her rose colored cheeks.

"When you find Voldemort bring my daddy home too, please." My heart nearly broke for her.

"You're strong without your father. You don't care that he's gone, but I do! I can't seem to function knowing he's out there somewhere."

"So you were being stuck up to make yourself seem strong? Ginerva, no one knew anything was wrong until you began changing." She rushed into my arms, sobbing hysterically.

"Ginny..." I finally sighed, "where is your father." She wasn't strong enough to deny me at that moment. She sobbed a little harder.

"He's gone! One day he went to work and never came home. I thought it was you at first. I thought you kidnapped him just to be an asshole and I wasn't worried because the whole school knows you don't have the guts to kill anyone." I was insulted twice and she hadn't even noticed. I lied about my death toll to the Weasleys, but hoped they would never find out.

"But then I found out you were here and that you were even less of a threat than before and I lost hope that he's even still alive..." Panic sunk into my gut as I thought about it. The carriage, the screaming from the dungeons. I hadn't paid it any attention. Sometimes the ghosts screamed...how was it my problem? But now that she mentioned it I couldn't help but believe that my mother had Arthur Weasley in the dungeons. The only problem was ...was he still alive?

I apparated to the manor after I sent word by Ginerva that I would be visiting my mum. Blinky led me to the drawing room to where mother was having her afternoon tea. I gave her a posh kiss on the cheek and waited for her to sit again before I did.

"Look what the cat drug in," she said lightly, "I see the Weasleys are running off on you. You're slouching."

Hardly, "my apologies mother. It's a different culture there." I allowed. I straightened my back and threw my shoulders back.

"And your hair is hopeless," she continued, "it looks like a rats nest." Maybe it was a little wind blown, but not a rat's nest.

"We just got back from the beach mother." I told her, taking a small sip from my own tea, "you'll have to excuse me." She nodded and we sat silently for a moment.

"You add sugar to your tea now."

"Just one lump,"

"And your shoulders are broader,"

"Ronald and Harry take me to exercise routes."

"And what do those consist of?"

"Running, lounges, benching...stuff like that."

She went quiet for a little while, "your hair is dyed."

"Pansy, Hermione, and Ginerva did it while I was grounded."

"Molly grounded you?" She said slowly, "whatever for?"

"I tricked her into taking over Chez Marie and swore in front of her."

"Yes, but grounding is all so elementary," she insisted. I shuddered at the memory.

"Maybe, but it's very effective."

"You've changed,"

"Marginally," I admitted, I sat my tea down with a slight clink. She cringed at my manners, but continued.

"Am I to assume it's for the better? Am I to accept that my only son and heir is chummy with blood traitors?" She shook her head in exasperation, "first I lost my husband and then I lost my son." She put down her cup, "but it's no matter, what's right will come to the light." She stood.

"Good day Draco," I stood and inclined my head to her before showing myself out.


	6. Chapter 6

I appeared with a clap, not caring enough to be quiet about it. Mum was up to something. She'd practically interrogated me and I'd picked them. The clink of my cup had been the last straw. She saw me as changed I was now more Weasley than Malfoy and that made me the enemy. I found Ronald doing his own pacing by the floo.

"There you are! I need your help."

"With?" I had my own things to deal with, that knowledge made it hard to care about what he wanted.

"I like Pansy," he whispered, "not to mention that those highlights are working for her." I snorted at the thought. A Parkinson and a Weasley. Hell would sooner freeze over.

"The only problem is that we're from different worlds." He continued, "teach me to be a gentleman, from my hair to my belching." I looked him over, making mental adjustments as I went.

"Gentlemen don't belch. If it comes up swallow it and excuse yourself."

"It's just air," Ronald sighed.

"I'm well aware, but women don't see it that way."

"Okay what else?" I beckoned for him to follow me upstairs.

"Gentlemen don't spit, swear, or sweat. They don't chew with their mouths open, they don't shout, they don't smack, they don't shovel food like animals, they do not use conjunctions no matter how guilty of that I may be." He watched me in confusion as I ticked along my arm with my finger as I named off the properties of a gentleman. When I switched arms he blushed.

"Don't stare," was number one on the next list.

"Why are you doing that to your arm?" He insisted. I extended it to him. The faintest white marks marred my arms.

"When I broke a rule my father ensured I never broke it again."

"Swell guy," he muttered, "so you're going to dress me like you aren't you?" He asked as I dug in my trunk.

"Yes I am,"

"But I don't want to look like a show dog," he insisted.

"A moment in my clothes would be worth more than an eternity in yours." I warned him.

"No need to get touchy. I've never met a man more attached to his clothes."

"Damn skippy. Your hair doesn't agree with most colors." I warned him, "so you'll be forced into a lot of dark colors. For instance. This pastel tie would have done wonders for you given your eye color but instead it clashes. Send her an owl asking her out to dinner. Make it fancy and make it expensive. I have some stationary in the desk, use that and write neatly, if it's not neat she can't show it off."

"You know I can't afford fancy," he grunted shedding his shirt at my urging.

"Take a handful of Gaelleons," I offered, I was busy matching ties and vests when Hermione bounced in.

"Going somewhere special?" She asked.

"Actually, Ronald here is asking Pansy on a date- don't call her Pansy on the invitation. Call her Miss m-i-s-s Parkinson." He spent ten minutes on the note, but his handwriting was only legible.

"If your handwriting is so great why don't you write it?" I took a fresh piece of parchment and scribbled out the note. My words were composed of cursive letters with rounded tops and ends.

_Miss Parkinson,_

_I am requesting your presence tonight at 8pm for dinner at __Shuroi. __The dress code is formal._

_Yours,_

_Ronald Weasley _

He placed the letter in the envelope and attached it to my owls leg.

"Help Hermione. Should I emphasize his eyes and ignore his hair or go neutral?" She picked through my ties, holding them up against his hair and eyes.

"I need a bolder color. Pastels work for you because you're so pale, but Ron is tan." I shrugged in defeat.

"I have emerald." She gave me a level, but disapproving look.

"I'm thinking turquoise. A light grey suit, charcoal button up, and a turquoise tie!"

I grinned, "perfect, but I don't have charcoal or turquoise. Imagine the way those colors would make me look." I scoffed. She rolled her eyes.

"I'll go get one," she decided.

"Where?" I pressed. She shrugged and went for her purse.

"There was an Urban Outfitters a bit off." She shrugged. I nearly fainted.

"Careful 'Mione. He's got something with those clothes."

"Blaise!"

A few moments later the door opened, "Hermione is trying to kill me." I told him matter of factly. When he cracked a smile I scowled, "please help her find a suitable tie."

"What for?" He asked.

"Ronald asked Pansy on a date so he needs a tie," he nearly broke with laughter, "Weaslbee likes Pansy?" He shook his head, "what a pair. Where is he taking her?"

"Shuroi," I told him. He nodded as if he were in deep thought.

"I may take Ginny there tonight as well. The girl is a real looker." I could feel both mine and Ronald's heated gazes on him.

"I will castrate you," I told him simply, "if you lay one of your dirty fingers on her."

"So I can't lay my fingers on Ginny, but Hermione can lay hers on you."

"Anytime," I assured him. He laughed at me.

"Just making sure." He shrugged, "come along Herms." With a pop they were gone and my eagle owl was swooping through the window. I untied the note seeing as how Bubo would viciously peck Ronald whenever he went for the letter.

_Ronald,_

_It is a bit on short notice and definitely unexpected, but I accept your invitation. I'm wearing black, match it._

_Thanks, _

_Pansy._

"Do I respond?" He asked once he'd read it, "just so she knows I've got it." I hadn't realized how untrained he was until now.

"I'll ask Hermione. When you hear us tap the silverware three times stop what you're doing and gauge her reaction. If your actions or words are downright repulsive I will excuse myself to go to the bathroom and you will do the same. Understood?"

"Aye aye Cap'n," they were right. You can't turn a boggart to a wizard.

***Hermione

This wasn't a date, but I couldn't keep myself from throwing some defined curls in. Pansy insisted I wear a bit of pale pink lip stain if I was going to be seen in public with "her" Draco. She savagely pinched my cheeks until she was satisfied with my reflection. All attempts to undo Malfoys hair charm ended in bitter failure forcing me to accessorize with a pair of silver hair chopsticks littered in emeralds. My dress was mint colored and while it only reached my thighs it stuck to me like a wet t shirt.

"I feel like hooker," I groaned. She looked me over.

"Do you want to catch his eye? You have to remember that so long as the sleeves are long you don't look like a hooker, you're just devilishly sexy."

"Says who?" I snorted as I strapped on my mint colored pumps.

"High society. You're going to be one of us one day, mark my words. And I simply can't have my dear Draco with someone who can't dress." She insisted, "you're stunning even with that bushy hair. You have got to let those other pure blooded snobs know it. Rub their noses in it if you have to. You can't be so sweet all the time. If you don't demand respect the women at Mrs. Malfoys party will eat you alive."

"I have no desire to be anything like those women, Pansy. I don't need the approval of high society to survive."

"But Draco does. If you don't make the cut his mother will begin thinking him as incapable of choosing a woman, if she does she can force him into a marriage with a woman of her choosing."

"So I have to make women who believe with their heart and soul that I am inferior, like me..."

"And Ronald has to do the same. He's a bit crude, but he's a nice guy. I know Draco is trying to teach him, but he's got even further to go than you do." She sighed wistfully and pinched my cheeks again, "that will have to do. It's nearly 8 and tardiness is unacceptable." We made our way downstairs only to be gushed over by Mrs. Weasley.

"And where are you going Mrs. Weasley?" I asked skeptically. She was dressed in a knockout maroon wrap dress, a pair of gold spiral earrings dangling from her ears. Her fiery hair was piled atop her head in thick curls.

"Rose and Merani invited me to the Parkinson manor for drinks. Fred and George are out, The four of you are going out, and Ginerva assured me that'd she'd be fine with just Blaise here to keep her company." The men had just arrived and looked about ready to bolt. Draco was decked in a black suit and a mint tie. His hair was charmed completely blonde, the tie made his grey-blue eyes pop. Then there was Ron. There was no taming that mop of red hair, but Draco had done his best. I knew from experience how thick it was.

"What was this about Blaise and Ginny alone?" Ron asked. Draco looked ready to whip out his wand right then and there. Without a target he kept his arms locked at his side.

"Surely you don't mean alone alone..." Draco insisted. She only smiled and I watched them both go red.

"Zabini get your arse down here!" They screamed, neither noticed the disapproving Shake of Mrs. Weasleys head as she headed on out. He came downstairs with a sly smile.

"I washed my hands," he said innocently. Pansy and I each grabbed a boy before Blaise was castrated.

"Get dressed, you're both coming with us," Draco growled. Elitist or not he had a Weasley temper.

"And if we don't want to? We're watching movies Draco, nothing more." He and Ginny stared off until finally he relented.

"Fine, but I'm telling you Blaise. If you step one toe out of line I will permanently castrate you." He snapped, and just for good measure, "erectus impossi."

"Did you really just..." I broke into a fit of laughter.

He smirked at him and turned back to me, "now we can do this properly". He and Ron took their places before us and bowed their heads at us. Next Pansy and I curtsied lightly. Draco extended his arm to me, linking my arm with mine.

He waved his wand and we disappeared.

_**I'm thoroughly distressed over the lack of reviews. I had to work all shift yesterday with nothing to preoccupy me. I'm saddened. Can we hit five reviews? If so I will give another hint to Mr. Weasleys where abouts.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Ronald was doing fine, there was a bit of a hang up about utensils, but nothing major. It went downhill when Ronald sipped the hot water in the bowl meant for cleaning off your hands. I'd been staring at Hermione and she'd been gazing at me and Pansy was moisturizing her hands. No one even noticed him until he spit it mout. It sprayed all over Pansy and hit my shoulder. He was red to the roots afterwards. From there it went downhill; he salted his chicken breast before trying it. The chef was so insulted he nearly knocked a couple of freckles off the weasel then and there. After smoothing over his ignorance he went on to say, 'no offense, but I just like really flavorful food.' With his mouth open full of chicken. Pansy looked disgusted and Hermione was pouting silently. She knew it wasn't a date as well as I did, but I know she was hoping to have some of my attention. We banged our silverware in a way that made it seem like we were rioting at Ron's inappropriate dinner conversation, his use of swear words, and his inability to stop belching! At the end of the night Pansy made up her mind.

"Never again Draco," she growled.

"Pansy he's trying," I insisted, "give him a chance."

"He drunk the hand water," she hissed.

"He didn't know," I continued and so did she.

"She insulted the chef,"

"You insult everyone,"

"He spit on me." There was nothing to top that so I stayed quiet.

"Just one more chance," I insisted, but before she could decide she was dragged from my reach. Without a second to lose I coiled my arm around Hermione's waist.

"Get the mudblood!" They shouted. Hundreds of death eaters appeared around us. Pansy was shaking like a leaf and unable to get her wand. Ever the Gryffindor Hermione made a break for Pansy, disarming several death eaters on her way. When a spell didn't come to mind she punched one of them. That gave her enough time to pull Pansy away and back up. Then without missing a beat she disappeared with Pansy in tow. I just managed to find Ronald's red mop in the sea of death eaters. I lunged for him, tackling him. The moment I made contact we disappeared with a thunderous crack. We dropped ungracefully. Ronald's choked sobbing made me think I'd splinched him something awful, but then I looked down. Molly Weasley lay at our feet, cerulean eyes blank as ever. I choked on the bile that Rose in my throat.

"Oh bloody Hell," her shirt was torn at the sleeve exposing the dark mark on her bluing skin.

Slowly the body began to dissolve and then the only thing left of the Molly Weasley look alike was a note.

_Our king for your queen._

"It was a boggart..." I sighed breathlessly, "there's no reason to cry. We have to find her and their king. Come, let's go check on the girls." I said shakily. My legs could barely hold me up as I moved to the stairs. Upstairs the girls seemed normal, Pansy was scribbling furiously in a book and Hermione was throwing stuff in awkward directions.

"They are looking for Mrs. Weasley," Pansy stated, "we know. Now be useful and help Hermione pack." She ordered. Looking closer Hermione was only launching useless things every which way.

"They think we have Voldemort," Hermione informed me, "that alone must mean he's up to something. We have to leave before Mrs. Weasley returns. She won't have it if we don't. She'll be cross with us, but at least she'll be alive."

"How do you know they don't have her already?" I insisted.

"Because they don't have an updated image," Hermione said. She sounded frustrated that I wasn't catching on.

"If they had her they could and would show her to us as she is not how she could be." Pansy added. Ronald sighed in relief.

"What of Ginerva and Harry and Blaise and Pansy?" He asked.

"Pansy is going," she snapped, "I'm tired of this shit!" She swore angrily, "just because I'm a pure blood doesn't mean I agree with any of this shit!"

"And I'm not going to school for another semester by myself," Blaise assured us. Ginerva was behind him giving me a 'you know where I'll be,' look.

"Hermione?"

"I'll take Ginny if you take Blaise." Taking two under aged wizards from school was kidnapping, their magic use could be tracked so I prayed Molly would understand why we took them and not file a report. I agreed to her terms reluctantly.

"And Harry?" Hermione insisted, "we can't very well wait for him to return home from Sirius'."

"Send him an owl," I decided, "if he wants to join us he will."

"Agreed." Blaise, Ginevra, and I launched into helping her pack. There was so much we'd need and so little time to pack it. We heard the door downstairs creek open and time was up.

Pansy charmed the note to appear once Mrs. Weasley entered the room and with a regretful pop we were gone.

_**The next chapter is waiting for you. Just...to update or not to update? I'm sure a few reviews may convince me. And that you to my loyal reviewers. I can always count on you. :) **_


	8. Chapter 8

Three beds meant one couple of boy and girl. Talk about a riot. Blaise wanted to sleep with Ginny, but Draco and Ron weren't having it. Then there was the little detail that I wanted to sleep with Draco, but Pansy wouldn't sleep with 'the great spitting oaf.' So we ended up with Ron and Ginny on one bed, Draco and Blaise on one, and Pansy and I on the other. Turns out Pansy was a touchy sleeper. She cuddled into me in the most awkward way, her face buried in my bosom, her arm draped casually over my waist. What's worse I was just as touchy. I woke up with my bare leg draped over her hip and smothering her in my chest.

"Mm...boobies," I rolled off of her with a snort. Ginny and Ron were both wild sleepers, their arms and legs tangled in the strangest ways, Ron's head hung off the bed and drool traveled along his face and into his hairline.

"He's not perfect," she whispered, "but I think that's why I like him." I smiled at that, turning to inspect Draco from the other side of the tent. His pale eyelashes dusted his cheek and he was rolled on his stomach. His boxers bunched around his thigh and he'd kicked off the blanket, but he wasn't drooling. The oddest thing happened next. He snored. Of all of the things I would expect from sleeping Draco...snoring was not one of them.

"He snores?" I giggled, "since when?"

"Since forever," she laughed, "it's usually louder than this, he must be uncomfortable. You never heard him back at the burrow?"

"When I sleep that's it, I don't hear anything until day break."

"So that's how you slept in the same room as him." He snored again, wiggling closer to Blaise. I stood and covered him in the blanket. He rewarded me with an even louder snorting noise and Pansy and I left to make breakfast. We were half way through when Ginny came downstairs in a large t-shirt.

"Food?"

"Not yet, you could help us cook if you'd like?" I offered. She went to work running her hands through her ruined hair.

"Your boyfriend snores really loud," she mumbled, someone was singing a duet with Draco.

"Who is that?" I asked laughing, "who's singing with him?"

"He's singing with himself Hermione! That's just him! How can one person snore like that?"

I shrugged and flipped a piece of French toast, "not my problem, I don't ever hear him." With breakfast finished the snoring ended replaced my sneezing.

"Has he always been this loud?" I asked skeptically.

"Is this your first time waking up before him." I usually woke up after 12 and it was 8 now.

"Pretty much," I admitted, "but still! He goes from snoring to sneezing."

"I *achoo* am allergic to... Aa...aachoo ...poor people."

"He's actually chronically allergic to dust mites," Blaise supplied, "if he doesn't cast his allergy spell he just sneezes all day." I waved the wand in front of his face

"You mean this wand."

"Where did you even get that?" He asked between sneezes.

"It was next to your other wand." I said simply. I forked a couple of pieces of French toast onto his plate before going down the line and doing the same.

"Next to my...oh..." He shoved a large bite of French toast into his mouth and busied himself with chewing. I cast his allergy charm for him while he ate. I rubbed my hands along his shoulders massaging his tense spots as I did. He shuddered a bit, relaxing under my touch. My hands ran along his chest and I bunched the fabric in my hands, before moving back to his shoulders. Ronald glared at Draco, but I only leaned against Draco's back and nuzzled my nose in his hair.

Pansy refilled Ron's plate and gazed approvingly at him.

"You boys need to practice dueling today so your strength has to be up." She insisted. She gripped his shoulder from across the bar.

"Jeez you are really tense." She murmured and soon copied my actions.

"Meet me outside," I whispered in his ear. He did as I asked, his wide eyes letting me know he knew where this was going. I left first letting my mans wander as I considered how I would peel the prude from his night pants. He appeared seconds later and just like that we were connected, his hands landed just out of the tshirts reach, resting on my thigh. His forwardness surprised me. His lips left my mouth and began trailing downwards along my neck.

I arched against him when he nibbled my hotspot. His tongue flickered along it making my breath come out in little pants. His hand slid along my stomach, while other tentatively traced the lace of my underwear. He released my skin with a pop, before going in to leave another little mark. His hand slipped within my underwear and he tickled my opening. His mouth attacked mine again as he tested the waters with one finger. I shuddered against him letting my body get lost in the feeling of him.

"Malfoy!" Blaise called. He groaned and stepped away. We both shot the other with ice before he could find us flushed.

"I hate you Zabini," I assured him.

"What did I tell you about putting your dirty fingers on my Draco?" He said, sending me the shameful finger.

"I didn't touch him," I giggled. Draco popped his finger in his mouth. Heat pooled between my legs again.

"She sure didn't." He chuckled. Blaise let go of him and stepped away.

"Go get ready for practice." I told him, "I'll be out in a minute."

"And who says you can train with us?" I crossed my hands over my chest.

"And who is going to stop me. You only have three men. Meaning you'll need a fourth member." I insisted, "if you think for a second that I'm missing out on the action then-," Draco laid a calming hand on my shoulder.

"We need you girls to plan this all out. We don't have time to do both. Please Hermione." I glared and shoved him away from me.

"So now I can't even fight against the man that killed my dad." I spat bitterly, with one last lingering glare I spun on my heels and stormed inside. He was right and I knew it, they needed us to plan and there wasn't time for both, but I always knew I would avenge my daddy. It was always in my plans and then I could live the rest of my life, but now I wouldn't have the training to do so any longer. I didn't look Draco's way as he walked through the kitchen to the front of the tent.

"One minute you're snogging and the next you look like you're going to cry and he looks ready to murder something." Pansy said lightly, "what happened?" I cursed my traitor tears as I whispered 'nothing.' She hugged me tight, "obviously it's something. Come out with it."

"I want to avenge my father's death. Voldemort targeted him specifically when my mother and I were out. I promised him and now I've been excluded from my own plan because I'm better at plan making that dueling."

"You could always let Draco avenge you, look at him out there. He's doing this to pay you all back for your kindness. He'd be like a knight. Draco was dueling with Ron at the moment. Jets of red and blue and green lit up the clearing. A shot of red hit Ron in the shoulder and Draco called time out for their duel.

"Imagine if one of them got hurt during the fight," she continued as Ron was healed, "we have to do everything in our power to make sure those men out there come back to us in one piece. I know you want to fight Hermione...I'm itching to hex the balls off of that no nosed bastard, but this is where we are needed. He won't be avenged at all if we can't keep them safe. Besides, Draco can handle killing, it's not something you should bother yourself with anyways."

"I'm sorry?" Her eyes never left the battle in front of us. Ron was slowed because of his injury and Draco was barking out orders.

"Are you bleeding?" I heard him ask.

"No," Ron admitted.

"Are you dying?" He asked again.

"No."

"Then I don't care." He sent another curse at the ginger boy and I saw Draco as he was in that moment. He wasn't a polite aristocrat, he wasn't even innocent. He was a snake, deadly and coiled. Why did that sound so hot? Being a virgin didn't make you pure.

He fought against Ron and Blaise with so much strength that I could watch him all day. A spell hit him in the chest and my heart stopped.

He grinned and shot another one at Blaise. He like fighting. This much was clear. I reluctantly turned my eyes to Pansy. She was clearing up after breakfast.

"What do you mean he can handle killing?" I asked. She looked up from the table, her expression was even.

"He was raised to kill Hermione. I want you to know this before I say anything else."

"Nothing you say will soften the blow," I told her honestly. She looked at the sticky dish that she held.

"Lucius wasn't killed by Voldemort." She simply, "and Draco's part in his death was more than he made it seem, but Hermione...he didn't have a choice."

"You always have a choice," I muttered, my skin was cold. I let a killer touch me, kiss me...hold me...I felt my world rock, "he just...killed him?"

"It was accidental. I saw it. But it's not my memory to divulge." She said softly.

"Show me," I demanded. She peered outside and ushered me to the sole bedroom. From her trunk she hauled out a pensieve. She extracted her thought, a thin silvery thread that twisted and curled, and dropped it in.

"In you go." I reached toward the liquid, but she caught my hand.

"Remember that you mean so much to him even if he is awkward about showing it. You're the first woman he called beautiful, his first kiss...everything. Try to keep an open mind, you don't know how much it hurts to be broken by your first." I nodded touched by the concern in the icy Slytherins eyes. Without another distraction I was sucked into her memory. Narcissa and Lucius sat on the love seat holding a seemingly civil conversation while Draco and I spoke.

"...Draco darling...stop fussing over these books. They aren't going to save you from the arse whooping the mudblood will give you next years no matter how fast you read. You're only on chapter 3, she probably already swallowed the Arithmancy book whole." He cracked a small smile at that, before shutting the book.

"At least I know I'm far more stylish than the fur ball." He said dramatically, "she seems to spend her time trying to find a way to repulse the opposite sex." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Oh? Is that why I caught you watching her leave potions? She does have a rather nice shape -for a mudblood." She quickly added, "what I wouldn't give to have a chance at that nest on her head."

In that moment a collision sounded off and Lucius was dragging Mrs. Malfoy by her hair. She struggled to keep up with him, but he yanked harder just to be brutal. Draco's fists clenched and he stood. Pansy tried following him, but with a flick of her wand she flew backwards, crashing brutally into several cases. He punched his father with all of his weight, knocking the older man fall to the floor.

"If you want to come to blows with someone it will be me. You spineless swine." He gritted his teeth in anger.

"Mother, take Pansy and get far away from here." She rushed over to Pansy, but stayed stubbornly behind her son. He didn't repeat himself his eyes were on his father. The man held his wand pointed at his son.

"Avada Kedarva!"

I felt my voice rip out of my throat, my heart following it. Pansy's scream was as loud as my own as she pushed against Narcissa. The curse hit Draco in the chest and he hit his knees. With one last, struggling breath he did the same to his father.

"Avada Kedarva bitch."

_**Review review...ish is getting real in this camp.**_


	9. Chapter 9

When I heard Hermione scream I blew Blaise and Ron so far away I was sure they wouldn't find their way home for hours. I took the stairs two at a time to find Hermione coming back from the pensieve. Oh bloody hell. She barreled into my arms, a different reaction than I expected but welcome all the same.

"H-how did you..." She was sobbing, "it hit you... I saw it!" I soothed her, stroking her hair, ensuring her that I was fine.

"Look," I pulled my shirt over my head, "see. Now me and Potty match." A thick lightening shaped mark went down my chest, one that I usually kept concealed. She traced it. "Now we can both be the boy that lived."

"You killed your dad."

"I never wanted you to know. The ministry excused it as an act of self defense." I mumbled. She sobbed harder, clutching me like I was her lifeline.

"And your mum..."

"She says that it is what it is, there's nothing to be done about it. He's dead. I killed him. And I'm not sorry." It was a bold declaration, one that made her stiffen in my arms.

"Anyone else?"

Yes. I thought the word so clearly it was hard to say anything but it, "no." Pansy's eyes widened behind her, but I gave her a stern look. She would never find out that I killed her father, imperious or no imperious, she would never forgive me and I couldn't live with the knowledge that she'd be lost to me forever.

We stood there quietly for what felt like forever, me rocking her and her clutching my chest. Finally the pissed off shouting started and I couldn't stay in my bubble any longer.

"You couldn't have just called time out?" Ronald screamed, leaves and twigs stuck out of his hair.

"No time," I shrugged.

"And instead of suspending us you flung us," Blaise fumed.

"Don't be a baby. Are either of you hurt? No. That's what I thought. So you did some walking, what's the big problem?"

"The problem is that you flung us a mile with little to no effort and we were powerless until we landed." Ronald growled. I shrugged, still stroking Hermione's unruly hair.

"I'm not seeing the issue." I said plainly, "if you want to practice the spell the words are 'leviosa personia.' And you have to swish your wand like so. Just a quick flick. Go outside and test it on the other then acio a broom and fly back." When they refused I kissed Hermione so gently it was a surprise that she felt it and followed them outside.

Outside it was disturbingly quiet, no birds no insects...nothing. I tried scanning the area, but the trees were too dense. Blaise whipped around in the direction of a crack. We backed together, back to back and when they came we were ready. We took no prisoners, shots of green erupted from our group hitting death eaters left and right. One death eater used a very shaken Mrs. Weasley as a shield forcing me away from my group. She was trembling but she still shook her head.

'No,' she mouthed, 'save Ronald and Ginny.' Thick tears rolled down her face and I shot a curse behind her. It narrowly missed her and hit an exposed sliver on the woman behind her. I beckoned her over and she ran forward. I just barely stopped a stray green jet from shooting her in the back. When she was safe with us I pushed her between us and went back to killing. We began to wear them down and the more cowardly ones retreated.

"This is a losing battle," I announced, "retreat or suffer defeat." A few more apparated away, leaving three or four. When they raised their wands we raised ours and their lives were snuffed out.

Mrs. Weasley, seeing no danger, fainted easily into Ronald's arms.

While Ronald fussed over Mrs. Weasley the rest of us packed up shop. We couldn't apparate anymore, so I stuffed as much as possible in our bags and set off like that. Moments like these I wished I were a muggle. Credit cards were much easier to carry that Gaelleons.

"We have to find our way to gringotts," I said after a few hours. "We won't get anywhere if we're weighed down with all of these Gaelleons." Id taken Hermione's bag, doubling my load. She'd been struggling. I couldn't help but help and now I was suffering. At seeing my chivalrous act Ronald followed suit now the two of us were trailing the girls like chumps.

"Can't we just apparate?" Blaise insisted, "my feet are blistering."

"If we apparate we'll leave a trail." I explained, "we have to continue on foot until we're far enough away that our trails are gone. From there we can hit Hogwarts and get to the room of requirement."

"Yeah, but you can't apparate inside of Hog..." Hermione's words faltered and her knees buckled. I caught her before she could faint and looked where she had been looking before.

"Is that.." Bile rose in my throat at the sight, "oh hell." I barely got to a bush where I could toss my cookies. There was the long lost Arthur Weasley hanging with a pair of muggle jumper cables wrapped around his neck. His eyes bulged and maggots crawled freely from his mouth and eyes. I could hear the wails of sorrow and grief filling the clearing, some people became as ill as I did or suffered from fainting spells like Hermione. Only one person refused to react. Ginerva. She stared coldly at the corpse before reaching into his front pocket. She came out with a note addressed to none other than yours truly.

"For you it seems," I opened it slowly, holding it just out of Hermione's eye level.

An eye for an eye, love.

There was no signature, nothing to imply who did it or why. I set it ablaze, letting the ashes fall through my fingers.

"Who was it from?" Ginerva asked. She spoke as if we'd only just found a pair of trainers hanging from a limb and not her own father.

"No signature." I mumbled distractedly. Ronald and I cut the man down and we spent most of our daylight digging him a suitable grave, without magic. I was quite proud of the modest hole that we'd created, but when it came time to lower the corpse I couldn't help the twinge of regret. Was he stern like my own father or kind and fun loving like the others? I'd never know who this man was and the time I did have I spent snubbing his family and his pockets. I could kick myself for being so stupid. What didn't a couple billion golden chips mean when I would be just as blue and just as rotten when I died.

Mrs. Weasley sobbed with so much pain I feared her heart would betray her and run from her chest. She clutched the earth, her tears turning the upturned dirt to mud. Then, as if the heavens could feel the loss of a mere man, the sky's wept with her. It drenched her clothing and her hair, but I could tell her tears from the rain. None of us moved or breathed or joined her in her despair. None of us had the right. So instead we stood silently as she cried herself dry. And when she had no more tears to give she collapsed on the soil.

Sorry that this chapter took a bit. Review please. I'll be updating Charming Hermione on my break. Toddles!


	10. Chapter 10

I couldn't justify staying. I kept my bangs over my eyes when I ordered everyone to pack up.

"We can't wait," I said finally. While they agreed it was no doubt that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't get far. Ronald and I had to drag her from her place near the grave. She cursed us both to hell, kicking and screaming with a ferocity Id never seen. She threw a well aimed fist into my jaw. Ronald dodged the fist, but fell to his knees when she kicked his shins. She bolted back the direction we came. Blaise caught her buy the waist and dragged her back to us.

"Mrs. Weasley. He's dead." Blaise insisted. "He isn't benefitting from your proximity anymore that you are benefitting from his. Death isn't fair. It isn't fair that you lost your forever, but if you don't want to lose your children along with that you will get your arse in gear. This is a war. People die. I hate to be so forward, I do, but one casualty does not warrant a genocide." She fell into a new wave of tears at his words, but she didn't fight him. I rubbed my swollen jaw bitterly and led my army along a slippery path. We moved slowly. Mrs. Weasley was blinded by grief, Ginerva was worrying me beyond anything I'd ever experienced, Hermione seemed mentally exhausted, and Pansy was clutching Ronald's hand like a life line. Finally I gave up.

"Let's make camp and start early tomorrow." I said. Without an argument they started setting up the camp site.

"Pansy and I will make dinner," Hermione offered.

"Nonsense," Mrs. Weasley said quickly, "there's no reason I can't contribute. I'll cook." Her tone held such finality that no one argued. The girls started planning what we'd do once we were in the room of requirement, but I couldn't concentrate. Maggots or no maggots he was freshly dead. If it was mother...I would lose my mum. She'd go to Azkaban for the rest of her days. I bit my lip at the thought. She was my mum, how could I even consider choosing the Weasleys over her?

The truth hit me. It had nothing to do with my slouching or my shaggy, dip dyed hair. I was gaining a sense of justice. It didn't matter how I twisted it -and in the end- my mum (no matter how I loved her) would have to go to jail. I barely ate at dinner, causing Mrs. Weasley to fuss over me. When ever I saw her coming I would force another forkful of lasagna.

"Mum you've got to eat," Ginerva said simply. She forced her mother into a chair and dumped a square onto the plate.

"You aren't leaving this table until you finish," I told her with a slight smile. She gave me a similar smile, but it was tinged with sadness.

"Ditto," she said. She chewed emptily on a bite of lasagna. The only sound for a while was the sound of forks on plates. When I finally got the last bite down I stood to do the dishes, ignoring her protests. I heard her bustling around trying to get around the girls. I cleaned the dishes with a flick of my wand.

The small kitchen arranged itself so that it was clean again.

"Get some sleep," I told her gently, then I disappeared to a room on the end.

I was woken up by a thrashing Hermione. Her hand connected with my still sore jaw.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her voice was trembling.

"No worries." I assured her. She calmed when I squeezed her and dropped back into sleep. An eagle owl soared past the tent, then again, and again. I nearly held my breath all night, hoping my hair didn't give me away to the owl. When it's sharp eyes cut to me I gulped. It pecked on the window so loud I was sure the whole tent could hear it.

"Get the door," Hermione mumbled. I kissed the side of her head.

"Ok," I murmured into her hair, "I'll get it." I opened the window and let the owl swoop in. I nearly snatched it's leg off trying to get the note off and it out of the window. It pecked the hell out of my hand, but left none the less.

No ideas? Let me give you a hint. What's done in the dark will come to the light.

There was still no signature. I grunted. The pureblood society was gone to me anyways. I loved a family of blood traitors and I was a slave to my muggle born princess. There was no one I cared about outside of this tent besides my mother and she may spend her life in Azkaban. I settled beside Hermione after bandaging my hand and burning the note the same way I burned the other one.

In short? I tried. Hopefully it was review worthy. .


	11. Chapter 11

Ginerva still hadn't spoken about the other day. She went about her days normally, but it wouldn't be long before she exploded.

"I can see Hogwarts!" She cheered, she bounced ahead of us as if all were right with the world. We all picked up our pace, we'd been dreaming of Hogwarts' hospitality for three days. Draco's complexion was no longer milky, but translucent. He hadn't been getting enough sleep and if he didn't take care of himself his sickness could quite easily return. Over and over again I insisted that he could tell me anything, but he would always insist that he was fine and that it was just the stress of traveling.

McGonagall greeted us at the gates, ushering us all inside when she took in our ragged appearances. She assigned a vacant teacher's chamber to the lot of us and lent of a house elf. The moment the door shut I trampled Pansy on the way to the shower. My only thoughts revolved around cleaning three days worth of grime off of my body and out of my hair. When I returned, Draco was no where to be found. I wasn't worried, he was a grown man and I highly doubted that, for most of us, our home away from home would do him much harm. Although my confidence began to waver when even Ronald had finished his shower. Harry showed up half an hour after dinner was served. He and Ron chatted easily as I made an effort to entertain Luna.

"Something is upsetting you," she pointed out, "why don't we go investigate the castle?" I nodded and followed her out.

"Hey Mione?" Ginny stood beside me, "where's Draco?"

"We're going to look for him, he's been gone for a while now and I'm starting to get a bad feeling about it." I told her.

Her eyes widened, "no, no, no. I'll get Ron and Harry to help." With that she turned to find the two boys. Luna tilted her head to the side.

"She's in denial," she kept her voice low, "she may be using Draco as a distraction."

"But she's got to face the fact that her father is dead, Draco can't be her dad. He can't walk her down the aisle when she gets married or be the grandpa to hers kids."

"He can't be her father, but he can pretend well enough and that's all that matters to her." She came down the hall with Harry and Ron trailing her.

"If he's in Hogwarts he's safe, you and 'Mione are overreacting." Ron grumbled.

"We're not over reacting, Ronald. Anything could have happened to him." Ginny shouted, "I won't lose him!" She stormed out of the quarters and began her search. Luna and I searched together while Harry, Ron, and Ginny went solo.

Hours later and we hadn't found anything, by now I was starving and even Luna looked on edge.

"Hermione!" Luna and I nearly jumped out of our skin at the sudden noise. I turned to see Ron and Harry running toward us, Draco hung limply over Ron's shoulder.

"We found him unconscious in the room of requirement." Harry reported. I walked around Ron, to inspect the blondes sallow face

"Take him back to the teachers quarters. We'll perform a diagnosis spell." Ron nodded, bracing himself when he saw Ginny's small form join us.

"Is he okay?"

"We won't know until we get back to our quarters." She fidgeted worriedly, tears filling her eyes.

"Please be okay," she whimpered, "you promised me..."

Ron laid him on the bed when we arrived and I cast the diagnosis spell.

Stress

Exhaustion

Weak immune system.

The issues appeared in the air letter by letter as if written by a typewriter. He began to stir, coughing violently as he sat up.

"What...how did I..." Mrs. Weasley and I were both ready to give him the verbal lashing of his life, but beat us to it.

"What are you thinking?! You just recovered from a nearly fatal disease and now you're walking around like you're invincible. What if Ron hadn't found you? What would you have done then? You worried all of us sick you insensitive git!"

"Woah, Ginerva. I passed out. No big deal, when I woke up I would have gotten up and come back here. I was doing something important okay? Lay off."

"Lay off?" She shrieked.

"How dare you tell her to lay off for caring about you!" I snapped, "all of us care about you, you prick. You had all of us worried and the best you've got is 'lay off'?" His mouth opened and closed as if he were trying to find correct words, but I didn't give him the chance, "so out with it, Malfoy. What was so bloody important that you risked your own health for it?"

"Rowena Ravenclaws diadem...I um..." I felt my face filling with blood and the rage, "destroyed it."

"You ignorant arse." Ron spat. I didn't wait for the lashing. I stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind me.

It's short and its been forever. I'm sorry, but don't worry I vowed to finish this one and a couple of others. Don't lose faith...oh and please review.


	12. Chapter 12

I had a fever and Hermione wouldn't let me out of bed. We had Horcuxes to destroy, Dark Lord's to vanquish, but no we had to do this Hermione's way and Hermione's way was always the hard way. Of course as a male I could easily over power her and climb out of bed, but she'd thought of that. Harry and Ronald sat in chairs by bedside, my wand was out of reach, and I was bound to the bed. She'd literally given my no choice, but to lay in bed and 'rest'.

Ginny made her way in with a bowl of soup and some orange juice.

"I feel fine. We've got more important things to do than-,"

"Silencio," my mouth moved, but no sound came out, "you are to stop worrying about the Horcruxes until you're better. Hermione's orders, now open up and let me feed you."

I glared. I could bloody well feed myself if they'd unbind me.

"Don't be a sour puss or else 'Mione might come in here and she's still very pissed about last night." I opened my mouth to speak forgetting about the charm on my voice only to be force fed, "what you said wasn't very nice," she continued, "after all everyone was worried about you, even Ronald. It was like you threw our concern back in our faces. Open," with a roll of my eyes I obliged her. I was getting an inside looksie of the female mind and I wouldn't waste it, "especially me...I was so worried I was nearly sick. I thought I'd never see you again...and I know it sounds extreme after all were in Hogwarts...but it's like no where is safe and no one is...and and..." Her tears flowed steadily over her freckles cheeks as she shuddered, "I can't lose you. I can't." Her sobs became more pronounced and I noticed with a start that my ability to move and speak had returned.

"Ginny..." She sobbed harder, "do you think that instead of dealing with the death of your father properly you're...appointing me to take his place?"

"I would never! How could you!"

I put my arms around the sobbing girl and pulled her into my embrace.

"Shh, your dad loved you. I'm sorry you saw him that way. I'm sorry I couldn't save him." I held her and rocked her, but she had to let it out so I drove it home with a few simple words, "I'm sorry you don't have a dad anymore." She seemed to cry endlessly, but soon her whimpers died down and she fell asleep curled against my chest. Now that I could reach my wand I disinfected the bed, blanket, and pillows and placed her carefully within it.

Ron and Harry had gone, both uncomfortable watching Ginny cry that way, so I was free to walk and roam around the room. Much to my own surprise I didn't. I sauntered into the common area in a tee shirt and a pair of boxers, soup and wand in hand.

"Come lie down on the couch," Hermione ordered. I sat instead, waggling my wand carelessly. I would jelly legs anyone who got one and tried to bind me again. When Ron and Harry seemed to give up I reheated my soup and ate it quietly.

"Are you still mad at me?"

Hermione didn't answer, she flipped the page in her book.

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean what I said to come off so rude. I was stressed and everyone was pestering me..." She handed me a letter.

"Who is G.G.?" Her voice didn't hold anymore warmth than it originally did. I opened the letter, never did it occur to me that the letters I'd been getting nightly would appear while I was in a magically induced sleep.

She's next.

G.G.

"I honestly don't know,"

"Am I supposed to believe that?" She snarled, "you've already lied to me once what's stopping you from doing it again?" I had that one coming, "Who is G.G. and who is 'she'? What is she next for?"

"I don't know. You'll just have to believe me, because I don't have a better explanation."

"If you say so," she went back to her book and when my guard was down she bound and silenced me again. Damn her.

The letters didn't stop. They were as cryptic and as confusing as before, but the only difference now was that Hermione had started writing back. She still only unbound me twice a day (three if I really couldn't hold it) so I could use the loo. Ginny came in and fed me my meals and Pansy administered the medicine. I couldn't say I didn't feel better, but did I have to be chained up like a psych patient just to get better? I still didn't know who was sending the letters, I couldn't imagine what I'd done to cause Mr. Weasleys death. He meant nothing to me why kill him? Of all the crimes I committed, which one made a lasting impact?

Ronald and I hadn't inspected he body, so we didn't know if he was killed via killing curse or or any other offensive spell. I couldn't imagine my mother leaving us notes or taunting us meaning it wasnt my mother. It almost had to be someone else. Well who else could it be?

"Here are the clues I've gathered," she dumped the letters onto my bed. Wth a wave of her wand I was free to move about and I used my new found freedom to unkink my knotted muscles.

It's simple, Hermione. It's an eye for an eye.

G.G.

He hurt me personally. You should understand.

G.G.

He'll lose his family, just how I lost mine.

G.G.

"You told me you hadn't killed anyone else." She said matter of factly, "but lying seems to be something you're doing a lot of lately. Well...who was it. That's how we're going to find out who killed Mr. Weasley."

"I don't really know they were," I admitted, "there were tons of death eaters in the crowd that kidnapped Mrs. Weasley. We killed who ever didn't surrender." She huffed and sat beside me.

"I'm sorry Draco." She wrapped her arms around my neck, "I was so ready to believe that you'd done something wrong...and you hadn't. It's just...Pansy talks in her sleep and she said something about you accuse killing a ginger. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. We're all under a lot of stress right now. I'll forgive you and you'll stop binding me to the bed?"

She kissed my cheek.

"If I must."

We were back on the road next day, the diary, the diadem, the ring, the cup, and the locket were now gone leaving the snake and Harry. Location spells and dark magic both confirmed that Voldemort was hiding in muggle Las Angelous. This insured it would be just him and us. Mrs. Weasley insisted we fly via muggle means so as to ensure we weren't magically traced so now I was letting a strange muggle rub his hands along the insides of my thighs and over my bum, because his metal thingy was making popping static noises. Hermione shook her head at me as the man ordered me to empty my pockets. When I began pulling golden chips from them his eyes doubled in size.

Apparently that had been the problem. Hermione scooped them all up for me and dropped them into her purse.

"So how does this Airplane work?" Blaise asked. Pansy leaned in so she didn't miss the explanation.

I for one wasn't exactly interested, Hermione insisted they were safe enough and I wasn't one to argue with my Gryffindor Princess. We each took our seats and I leaned over Hermione to watch as the world disappeared beneath the clouds. I must have seemed amazed because Hermione giggled and kissed the corner of my mouth.

"I love you, you know?" My heart jerked in my chest and I turned my astonished gaze on her.

"Whatever for?" She laughed out right at that.

"What kind of response is that?" She snorted.

"I agree with her, mate. Even I would have come up with something better than that."

"Oh, like what?" Pansy countered. He grinned down at her.

"Like...I love you too." She pulled him down by his neck, connecting his lips with hers. Apparently she'd gotten over his spitting incident and caved to her feelings for him.

"Do you see what you do? Now they're snogging," I teased. She motioned to Ginny and Blaise.

"They aren't the only ones."

"I told him to keep his dirty hands to himself," I muttered. Blaise leaned forward so he could talk to me.

"My hands are clean, mate, just washed them when I went to the loo. Why don't you snog Hermione and leave me to work my magic on your little cousin?" I growled at him before turning away from him. Dirty Italians. She leaned on my shoulder and snugled into me. I didn't deserve to love her. I killed her father. I broke her. I remembered how she staggered through the halls of Hogwarts after she heard the news. She'd been shattered. I was physically ill every time I saw her, but it wasn't so bad. It didn't matter if she hated me back then, but now...if she knew...I sighed heavily. She'd never forgive me.

That's why I'd never tell her. It was for her own good and mine. I needed her.

"I love you too," I loved her.

Review! I've got my mojo back. The reviews keep it alive.


	13. Chapter 13

Draco was hiding something. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew it was big. I looked up from the newest note.

Have you told her yet?

G.G.

Draco came sauntering out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. My question was stuck in my throat as my eyes roamed along his toned chest.

"Take a picture, 'Mione. It'll last longer." He teased. I looked away from him focusing on anything but the irrational beating of my heart.

He stepped closer, his skin was warm from the shower and he smelt overwhelmingly of pine and spice.

"You got a new note, I see." His chest brushed against my shoulders.

"Could you go out on some clothes?"

"Is the big evil witch tempted to steal my virtue?" He chuckled. I gave him a withering look before answering honestly.

"Very. Now go get dressed before I bind you to the bed again." He pecked me on the lips.

"Sounds interesting." I returned his kiss, holding him still by his forearms. He stood me up as if to get better access and pressed me flush against him. The towel hit the floor, but he didn't break the kiss and neither did I. I wanted to feel him against me in anyway possible. My fingers dug into his hips causing him to buck into me. He pulled away biting his lip.

"You warned me," his voice was low and husky as he wrapped his arms around me. "Aren't you ever the enchantress?"

I grinned up at him, admiring his full lips and stormy eyes before shaking my head in amusement and heading to find Pansy. I found her sitting beside Mrs. Weasley. It seemed as if the woman had drunk herself into a stupor.

"What kind of mother am I?" She snorted, "I'm letting my babies risk their lives...and ...and I don't even -hiccup- know what the twins are up to! But Arthur will..." Her eyes filled with tears, "well he won't be doing much of anything will he?"

"Mums really trashed," a male muttered from behind me.

"I don't reckon I've ever seen her this way before, do you Fred?"

"Nope I can't say I have." I spun around and faced both twins, happiness and misery slammed into me full force. I was glad they were okay, but did they know?

"What's mum going on about anyways? Just the other night she was so proud to have raised us all to fight for 'justice' and now she wailing over an empty bottle of hotel wine." Fred asked. So they didn't know.

"Sit," I commanded. When they'd sat I poured out three cups of wine and sat in front of them.

"Looks like Granger is finally trying to woo us," George teased.

"Sorry to say, we aren't cheap dates."

"Fred, George, please be serious for once in your lives." I begged. Instantly they sobered and they were the 20 year olds their birth certificates said they were, "how to say this..." With a deep breath I came out with it, "Arthur is dead. We found him hanging from a tree in the forbidden forest by a pair of muggle jumper cables." Fred grimaced and made his way to the alcohol cabinet. He returned with the bottle

of firewhiskey and took a long drink from the bottle before offering it to his birth mate.

"Honestly...what did you...um...what did you do with his body?" Fred asked.

"Draco and Ron took him off of the tree and dug him a grave. It was the best we could do considering the circumstances."

"And what of his wand?" George asked, "in wizard customs the wand is given to the Eldest son. Did Charlie get the wand?"

"We didn't check the body," I admitted, "if I'd known if have said something-," Fred up his hand.

"You didn't know. How would you know about ancient wizarding customs after all? We aren't mad at you. We're mad at that brother and cousin of ours. After the battle with Voldemort you'll take us back to him won't you?" Fred asked.

"Of course, whatever you want."

With a nod of his head he took another long drink of his whiskey before both twins went to round up the family members in question. I could hear George and Fred yelling from three doors down, but it didn't last Weasleys and Malfoys both had quick tempers and soon there was a series of crashes.

"Want to help me damage control?" I asked Pansy. She nodded and headed after me as I came upon a very unusual sight. Fred and George had fat tears rolling down their freckled faces, while Draco sat on the floor trying desperately to comfort both twins.

"...this is what you're fighting for."

"No," Fred's voice broke, "we're not fighting against the Muggles. We're fighting for them and their right to exist. Who ever killed father was muggle or at very least muggle born. No death eater would kill by muggle means when it was just as easy and just as effective to kill by magic." Draco's eyes widened, but he forced neutrality.

"I saw that." George said sternly, "you know who did it? Don't you?" He looked at me as if his world had just come crashing down.

"Yeah, I do."

Pretty short, but still effective. I want to know your guesses for who killed Mr. Weasley. I feel like a spelled it out, but hey. Whatever. Tell me what you think, I appreciate creative criticism and praise. Both are pretty amazing. As for editing issues, no I don't have a BETA so I'm sorry if things don't make all the sense in the world. If any one is interested feel free to PM me.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione sat on the floor beside Fred, Pansy sitting beside her. It seemed that my time was up. The murderer wasn't my mother. It wasn't anyone I intentionally harmed. Four sets of innocent eyes landed on me, waiting. When she said that I'd lose my family i hadn't minded. I loved my mother, but honestly, she was already dead to me. Never in a million years did I believe that she meant the Weasleys. Once I told them the truth of course I would lose them. They'd turn their back on me, blame me for the untimely death of their father. Everything that I worked to be, all of the progress I made, all of the love I'd finally found...would be gone.

I opened my mouth to speak, clenching my fists as I did, but found that no words would come forth. Every moment that I stayed silent they grew more suspicious.

Hermione placed her hand on my knee, trying to soothe me. Instead, I yanked away. She'd regret it in a moment anyways. It was better to pull away than to be pulled away from. That way I'd at least get out of here with my dignity.

"I...I'm sorry." I managed softly, "I never meant to...I mean of course...it was an accident. I would have never intentionally…" No one understood what I meant. They were all still staring at me, confused and trusting.

"I'm sorry," I reiterated, "He...Voldemort...he made me do it. He put me under the imperio...Hermione…" I forced myself to look her in her eye, "he made me kill you father." The silence was heavy. No one spoke. No one moved and I felt like I couldn't end it there, "and the letters. They're from your mother. She's trying to ruin my life because I killed your father-," my cheek stung as her hand raked acrossed it. She was headed toward the door, refusing to hear another word of it.

"My mother would never-," her cheeks and neck had gone red as she went.

"Your mother has been sending these letters. Your mother Jane Geraldine Granger. Hermione please, I would never lie to you." She looked as if she were holding back something nasty, but instead of speaking on it she slammed the door behind her, leaving me to stare into the incredulous eyes of Fred and George Weasley.

"I'm not lying," I said softly. They nodded, to my shock they seemed to believe me. Regardless they began to leave the room.

"I need to think," they sighed simultaneously, disappearing after Hermione and leaving me with Pansy.

"That went well." I muttered.

******and now the killer has been revealed after 7 years :)heh********


End file.
